Mess Hall Meetings
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: A tag for the episode Prometheus Unbound. Walter Harriman finds some common ground with the hiccuping Dr. Lindsey Novak on the journey back to Earth. Slight romance. Please R&R!


**Mess Hall Meetings**

_A/N: This is just a bit of a tag for the end of the Season Eight episode: 'Prometheus Unbound,' the one where we first met Vala, and I just noticed that Lindsey and Walter had a lot of scenes together, and well… this just hit me! What can I say, I write the minor characters. ;) And yes, this is Walter/Lindsey. ;)_

_Special thanks to Laiquendi for betaing and her encouragement. Cheers, mellon-nin! And thanks also for the title, I have permanent writers block when it comes to them. Thanks once more. ;)_

_

* * *

Rubbing eyes and sighing tiredly, Walter Harriman entered the mess hall aboard the USAF vessel __Prometheus_. After a stressful day full of Super Soldiers, almost-dead Generals, damaged cargo ships and stolen vessels, all he really wanted to do was grab a bite to eat and take a restful break, although since this _was_ an off shot of Stargate Command, his chances of that were slim to none.Rubbing eyes and sighing tiredly, Walter Harriman entered the mess hall aboard the USAF vessel . After a stressful day full of Super Soldiers, almost-dead Generals, damaged cargo ships and stolen vessels, all he really wanted to do was grab a bite to eat and take a restful break, although since this an off shot of Stargate Command, his chances of that were slim to none. 

After filling his tray with something _claiming_ to be meatloaf, Walter made a beeline for something even more precious than ZPM's: coffee. Pouring a cup, and muttering about how ridiculously small the rations were, he added it to his tray and scanned the seating arrangements in the mess hall.

For the fiftieth time since boarding _Prometheus_, Walter wished that Siler was aboard too. It was no secret that Harriman didn't fit in with the other members of the crew, all so young and full of themselves. In fact, if it wasn't for his loyalty to General Hammond, Walter doubted if he would have accepted this mission. Had Siler been with the mission too, then at lest Walter would have had a friend… his best friend.

Cracking a grin at the thought of the accident-prone technician, the Sergeant eyed a table full of scientists, all laughing at a joke played on one of the members of the group. No, he definitely didn't fit in, Walter decided.

Scanning the hall one last time, Walter was just about to go and eat in his quarters for the third time, when his keen eyes picked out a figure sitting by themselves in the corner most table. Closer inspection revealed that the figure was one Doctor Lindsey Novak, the Hiccuping Wonder, as she was known to many of the crew.

Hesitating for a moment, Walter eventually made his decision.

"Hey, Lindsey, anyone sitting here?" he asked, placing his tray down on the table.

Lindsey looked up, an expression of absolute shock on her face.

"Um, no, no one," she answered, after a moments shock.

Walter gave her a small smile as he sat down, the thought: _'She looks so cute when she's surprised' _flitting through his head.

Raising his eyebrows and giving his head a quick shake, Walter quickly took a long drink of his coffee; he needed it if he was having thoughts like that!

"Tired?" Lindsey asked a few moments later, after Walter had yawned spectacularly in her face.

"Hehee… Yeah, sorry about that," Walter answered sheepishly, giving a small, nervous laugh.

"Well, you have every right to be tired, I mean you did the most out of all of us for the Alkeish repairs. Who else knows as much about Gou'ald computers on board?"

"Well, actually, most of the other scientists," Walter answered, shrugging with embarrassment.

"Fine, but who else is actually civil, and nice and _polite_? I thought we had dealt the arrogant scientist population a heavy blow, when we shipped Kavanaugh and McKay off to Atlantis, but it seems it is and well and living amongst the Prometheus population." Walter nodded, agreeing with Lindsey whole-heartedly.

"I know exactly what you mean. This was one of the reasons why I was reluctant to go on this mission. Back at the SGC, we have all worked together for a few years, so we all know and like each other. But all these new hot shots… well…let's just say, I wouldn't be here if it was any other mission commander."

"So, um, Walter? I was wondering, do you think you could tell me any stories about the SGC? I'm curious about what exactly happens down there, I've never been inside Cheyenne Mountain," Lindsey asked hesitantly, smiling at Walter beseechingly.

Quickly spearing some 'meatloaf' with his fork, Walter stuck it in his mouth, giving himself some valuable thinking time. Inside, he was having a mini breakdown: what he considered interesting about the SGC, may not be what Lindsey thought was interesting. Swallowing his mouthful, Walter prayed silently that his story was going to be well received.

"Well… there was the time my friend, accident prone Sergeant Siler blew up three labs at the same time," he answered hesitantly.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, managing not to dissolve into giggles. Barely.

"Three labs at the same time? What on Earth was he _doing_?" she asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"Changing a light blub!" Walter answered, grinning as he watched Lindsey crack up in front of him.

Hearing her laughs was quite contagious, and soon Walter found himself laughing along with her. '_Imagine what the people back at the SGC would think if they saw me now!' _Walter himself was quite surprised, he almost never laughed.

Checking his watch, Walter's smile faded. "Damn!" He snapped, prompting the query: "What's

wrong?" from Lindsey.

"_Prometheus_ is due to come out of hyperspace in Earth's orbit in half an hour and I have to be on the bridge well before that," he answered, pushing his chair back and reluctantly rising to his feet. Lindseu followed suit, quickly scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

"Here, take this. It's my phone number and address.Maybe we could meet up once we are both back on Earth, hear a few more stories?" she asked, smiling shyly at him.

Walter returned the smile and took the scrap of paper, carefully folding it and placing it in his pocket. "I'd like that," he answered, grinning.

Unfortunately, the voice blaring _"Could Sergeant Harriman please report to the bridge?"_ over the intercom interrupted any further exchange between the two. But as Walter left the mess hall, he had a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

_Finis_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there we are! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Reassure me I am not the only one who finds this pairing sweet. I reply to all reviews, but no flames thanks. ;)_


End file.
